darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forsaken
The Forsaken represent those mortals who died but didn't stay dead. The Forsaken (Sometimes called "The Hunted") are souls that somehow did not cross over into the world of the dead but rather clung to their bodies and came back to life. What does this mean? The world of the dead does not give up their souls willingly. You died and they want you back. So you will be hunted by spirits for the rest of your waking days. What does this mean for game play? Your character is basically always on the run or at least on the alert for any spiritual harassment. Ghosts of nearly any form will take any and every opportunity to find and destroy your body so that you will return to the land of the dead. They may Gremlin a machine to malfunction (the most common) or possibly possess a mortal to come after you. However, since you can hear whenever a ghost is communicating and see them, you know when you should be somewhere else. Many Risen will try to either acquire knowledge of Witchcraft or continue moving to places where the ghosts can't enter. Witchcraft can be handy as it can be used to bar the movement of Ghosts or to find ways to hide their condition if only temporarily. Details This Convention combines the concepts of a number of Merits & flaws. When the person returns to the earth as a 'Unliving' person they gain the following merits & flaws for free. *Medium (Required) *Haunted (Required) *Unaging (Required) *Eyes of the Unholy (Required) Optional Effects Aside from the above required effects, each Risen shall select three (3) additional effects that will occur because of their new status as an 'unliving' person. *Cast No Shadow *Offensive to Animals *Beacon of the Unholy *Smell of the Grave *Unhallowed Since you were able to come back, any manner of ghost is going to look at you in one of two ways: A) contempt B) jealousy. Either they will want to grab you and haul you back to the world of the dead or they will pester you to no end to find out how you were able to stay among the living. Unliving A Risen person is, for lack of a better word, a walking corpse with a spirit stuck in it. That being said - they are still 'mostly' human at least at first glance. They will not rot, they will not age but they can be injured and even killed. Additionally, they do not register as being 'alive' through any electronic means or visible means. They do not have a heart beat or measurable brain impulses, etc. They do not need to eat, sleep or breathe (unless they wish to speak). Death There are a few ways that a Risen can be killed permanently. A) Take their head off their shoulders. B) Burn their body. C) Exhaust their soul. Burning the Soul Since the Risen is basically a soul walking around in a flesh suit, the only way for the suit to be healed is for the Risen to spend some of their soul energy to do so. This can become complicated because the more of their soul they spend the less of it they have to keep themselves bound to the earth. If they spend all of their soul - they lose their connection and poof - they're dead again. Every Risen starts their new journey with a 'full' soul, that is they have 10 points of soul to use. Healing damage for a Risen essentially no different than healing damage for a vampire. They will simply 'spend' their soul to repair the damage. One level of damage = 1 soul point. One level of aggravated damage = 3 soul points. How do they replenish their soul? By draining the soul of another. Feeding on Souls Draining the soul is similar to a vampire's feeding ability. The soul is drained from the target's mouth into the mouth of the Hunted whereby the 'light' of their soul is consumed. While feeding, a Risen's true nature will manifest (with the flash of their eyes: Eyes of the Unholy). For each turn, a Risen may drain a mortal (Mortal+, Mage, a being with a soul) for one of their soul points (mundane mortals have 10, Magi have at least 15). While being drained, the mortal will suffer one level of normal damage for each level taken. When complete or whenever the Risen stops feeding, the mortal will appear drained, aged and possibly corpse-like for having their soul's energy removed. Contested Feeding Often mortals will be so stunned or shocked about what is happening they will be unable to resist. A contested Willpower check vs 7 will determine how well they are able to resist the pull of the Hunted. Should the Hunted win the contest, the mortal is considered unable to resist for that turn. Should the Mortal win the contest, they are able to make a standard action. Abundance of Soul A Hunted can not 'over charge' themselves with soul energy. Once they are back to their capacity (10 points) they are unable to to 'store' the extra energy. Category:Convention/Magic Category:Faction/Mortal+